Complications To Be Overcome
by ThePirateCelt
Summary: Written between DMC and ATW. Elizabeth never did know what to make of Jack Sparrow. **Unfortunately, this shall remain unfinished. Read at your own risk.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This picks up right where Dead Man's Chest left off and, presumably, where _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ will start and continue on through. I hope I don't disappoint any of you POTC fans! X)

This will be written in the third person, contrary to what the title may suggest. XP I just used the same title because it served its purposes for my one shot and I'm too bloody lazy to think up another one.

Oh, and just to let everyone know, if you **didn't** know, Marty is the midget in the _Pearl_'s crew.

* * *

"So tell me, what has become of my ship?"

Elizabeth stared through her tear-filled eyes, barely able to believe what she was seeing. Barbossa was standing right there, on the stairs in Tia Dalma's hut, like he'd never been shot dead at all.

"You," was all she could manage before her throat closed up again. Barbossa was smiling that eerie, toothy smile of his, a half eaten apple in his hand and some of it in his scraggly beard. His eyes scanned the lot of them but came to rest on Elizabeth herself, that grin of his widening.

"Miss Swann. I never fancied you'd actually give in to your own wishes and become a pirate. You were ever so proper with me when I was captain of the _Pearl_." Elizabeth felt her face flush and she frowned deeply.

"I'm a pirate in the best sense of the word while you, Captain Barbossa, are in the worst sense of it." Elizabeth practically growled out her retort as rage flooded her eyes. Barbossa couldn't help but smile; she'd not changed much since they'd last met, had she? Next, the pirate captain turned his eyes on Will who was, needless to say, glaring daggers.

"Onto you, Mr. Turner. I find it odd that, after displaying such fervor in rescuing and claiming the lovely miss here-" Barbossa motioned to Elizabeth, "-that you are still unmarried." Will's eyes narrowed.

"And just how are you sure we're not?"

"My dear boy, you take me for an unobservant man. Really, I'm quite the opposite." It was easy to see in Turner's eyes that he didn't understand. Barbossa couldn't help but grin.

_The boy's still an idiot, same as before. All heart, no brains._ Barbossa gestured towards Will's hand.

"You have no ring."

"Perhaps I thought it best not to have a ring. Might get me caught on something."

"The lady has no ring, either, and I doubt that if you were indeed married, you would have allowed Miss Swann out here with you. You were ever so protective of her, I must say." Elizabeth rose, a biting remark on her tongue, but Tia Dalma stepped between Barbossa and the subject of his taunts.

"Enough!" she shouted, her face a mask of anger. "Dis id pointless! Captain Barbossa, you were brought 'ere so dat you might help in de finding of Jack Sparrow, not to fight wid dese people!" Will's face had taken on a certain smugness, as had Elizabeth's, but it disappeared when Tia Dalma whirled around to face them.

"And you two!" she chastised, her voice lowering from a shout to a growl. "You claim to be Jack Sparrow's friends, yet you would sit 'ere and argue while Jack lies in hell, in de Locker of Davy Jones!" Will carefully out a window while Elizabeth stared at Tia Dalma. Still, the accusations in the sorceress's eyes could not be ignored, and Elizabeth soon averted her eyes, staring at a knot in the wooden floor.

Satisfied, Tia Dalma huffed and swished back over to her chair.

"Now," she began in a calmer tone, "de end of de world 'as no bearing. You cannot use de usual compass and map to find what you are looking for; de only compass you _can_ use is de one you 'ave in your possession, lady." Elizabeth brought her eyes slowly up from the floor and met Tia Dalma's gaze. "Dat compass… you know what it does, yes?" Elizabeth nodded and a slight smile graced the sorceress's face. "Den you will 'ave no problem finding Jack Sparrow. The problem lies in what you must do to get 'im back. Davy Jones's Locker id filled with unworldly creatures, tings from hell and deeper. You will 'ave to fight or outwit his monsters in order to save Captain Sparrow."

Gibbs, who'd been silent until now, stepped forward into the hut and nodded to Tia Dalma. "I know I speak for Cotton, Marty, and meself when I say we'll do just about anything to bring back Captain Jack."

"Us too," Pintel agreed, nodding towards Ragetti and himself. "After dealin' wit the curse an' all, we're not scared a much anymore."

"'Cept losin' our immortal souls," Ragetti said under his breath, earning a slap in the arm and a glare from his partner-in-crime. Elizabeth smiled at the remaining crew of the _Pearl_ and couldn't help but feel her heart swell a little bit; they were devoted to Jack. It was nice to know there were still good-hearted pirates out there.

"Ye've still left me question unanswered," Barbossa said, his voice ringing in the momentary silence. "What's happened to the _Pearl_?"

"Swallowed by the Kraken," Will said lowly, his voice gravelly and laced with anger. "Along with her captain."

"I always knew I was a better captain than that man."

"That _captain_ was a better one than you," Elizabeth barked. "If I remember correctly, he was also the one who shot and killed you on the Isla de Muerta." Barbossa turned an amused smile on Elizabeth.

"Much good it did, Miss Swann. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"This hardly qualifies. Who better to lead us to a realm of dead sailors than a dead _sailor_ himself?" Elizabeth made sure to place extra emphasis on the word 'sailor'; she didn't want Barbossa getting any high and mighty ideas about being a captain again. He would help them steal… _commandeer_ a ship, and he would direct them to the end of the world, but if anyone was going be captain, it would be Will or herself, not Jack's seditious first mate.

_Though I'd rather I was captain without debate._

Tia Dalma's sigh brought Elizabeth back to the present and she glanced at the voodoo sorceress, noticing the tired look that graced her features.

"'Tis too late tonight to do anyting about Jack," she said wearily as she rose from her chair. "You 'ad best stay 'ere tonight, consid'ring you've no longer a ship to sleep on. In de morning, de people 'ere will provide you wid a larger craft and you may make your way to de nearest port. From dere, all is in your 'ands." The men all bowed their heads to Tia Dalma, a silent good night, but she did not proceed directly up the stairs of her hut. Instead, she went to Elizabeth and took the woman's face in her hands.

"Come wid me," was all she said, and Elizabeth followed her out of the hut and down to the little wooden quay where the _Pearl_'s longboat was tied. When Tia Dalma turned, Elizabeth saw there was a certain sadness in her eyes, but also sympathy.

"It id easy to see dat you care deeply for Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma stated. "I did not wish to bring William Turner more despair by discussing dis openly. It id obvious 'ow much he cares for you." Elizabeth nodded.

"He's been good to me, Will has. Better than I could've hoped for. Still…" Elizabeth stopped and looked at her hands.

"You cannot make yourself love a man whom you do not love."

"I do love him," Elizabeth said quietly, "but just… not in the same way anymore. Will's a good man. He risked a lot to come after me when I was taken aboard the _Pearl_ the first time and I'm… I'm betraying him. Betrayed him. What's worse is that I did it with a lawless pirate." Tia Dalma smiled.

"Jack Sparrow may be a lawless pirate, but he id a good man. You've seen dis, I can tell. 'Tis a rare side of Jack and he does not often reveal it, but when 'e does, one cannot ignore it. Besides," the sorceress smiled and touched Elizabeth's chin so that their gazes were level, "'tis not all bad, loving Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth's eyes widened and she took a step backward, making the dock move in the water.

"Love? No, no. I don't love him. Maybe I enjoy his company and… various other things about him, but I don't love Jack Sparrow." Tia Dalma's smile widened.

"Of course not."

"I don't!" Tia Dalma chuckled lightly and stepped closer to Elizabeth, holding her skirts up.

"You may not love 'im now, but tings chance. As it is, try not to be too 'ard on yourself or on de Turner boy. 'E may end up saying tings to you dat you would not appreciate, but 'e is frustrated and confused. Be gentle wid 'im. And don't hate yourself because you feel someting for a less dan reputable man. We cannot 'elp what we feel, or 'oo we feel it for." With that, Tia Dalma proceeded back up her rickety stairs and into her hut. Slowly the lamplight dimmed inside, but Elizabeth did not return. Instead she pulled off her boots, rolled up her trousers, and sat on the edge of the dock, letting the cool river water swirl around her tense muscles. As she sat there, her eyes watching the stars, she couldn't help but think about Jack and her last moments with him on the _Pearl_.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she finally whispered to the sky, her eyes welling up though no tears fell. "I'm so sorry… I did what I thought I had to. Please forgive me when we find you." She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear leaked out. Her last words into the night were whispered and pleading, her voice strangled as she said them.

"Please forgive me."

* * *

**A/N:** So! First chapter of my first POTC fanfic! I would love reviews on this, though I won't endeavor to beat them out of you.

Really hope I hit this dead on. Took me a while to write it.

I know. I'm weak. XP


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Weird, random story behind this chapter.

I got bored around 10, so I wrote for 15 minutes and came up with a bit of this. I decided I was tired, so I went to be. I ended up waking back up at 11 to go to the bathroom, but I then decided I was no longer tired and rather felt like writing.

So here I am at 11:10 p.m. and here I'll remain for another hour.

Yeah. Enjoy, people. X)

* * *

Elizabeth woke the next morning to a steady ache in her back and neck. She moved to get up but soon realized she was too stiff; thus, the lady-gone-pirate returned to her prior position, shifting to her back for more comfort. The Caribbean sun was already warm and bright but, thankfully, the trees overhead filtered out the worst of the light. As Elizabeth shifted her weight yet again, she couldn't help but groan.

"God in heaven, this was _not_ one of my smarter ideas," she grumbled, flinging an arm across her eyes. She hadn't left the makeshift dock where she and Tia Dalma had exchanged words the night before. Rather, she'd slept there, choosing solitude and discomfort over relief and being in the same room with Will Turner.

They hadn't said much to each other since Elizabeth had shackled Jack to the _Pearl_, or rather, since Jack had "elected to stay." It was easy to tell from his silence that he'd seen his beloved kiss Jack; she wanted very badly to tell him the reason, that she kissed Jack to deceive him and ensure she and Will might live.

_Still_, she couldn't help but think, _he'd probably see me as a monster. If he did…_ She clamped down on her mind, not allowing her thoughts to drift too much into the realm of 'what-ifs'.

Elizabeth remained on the dock for a time, breathing deeply to lessen the ache in her spine and going over her current situation. After it became apparent that motionlessness wasn't helping to ease her discomfort, she growled and began to get up. Just as she'd maneuvered into a sitting position, the thud of boots sounded on the stairs outside the hut and Elizabeth whipped her head around to see who it was.

Needless to say, the muscles in her neck did not comply.

She couldn't help but shout a string of obscenities as she turned her head forward again, massaging the nape of her neck. Behind her, the person on the landing chuckled.

"I don't believe 'tis proper etiquette for young ladies of good breeding to speak like common sailors," the voice said, chuckling again. Slowly and carefully, Elizabeth turned her body to see Barbossa up on the landing, an amused grin plastered on his scarred face. She glared at him, that special Look-of-Death than can only be mastered by women.

"Do us all a favor and drown yourself at the earliest convenience. Now would actually be perfect," she said lightly, motioning to the river with a sweet smirk. Barbossa maintained his grin and moved down the flight of stairs, coming to crouch on the wharf next to Elizabeth.

"Not that I wouldn't die for the opportunity to please ye, Miss Swann, but, as it turns out, my death would be quite an inconvenience to ye and the _Pearl_'s remaining crew," Barbossa said easily. "After all, I _am_ the only one who knows how to find Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_," Elizabeth snapped, vocalizing her thoughts before she could stop herself. With a sigh, she narrowed her eyes. _I'm going to murder said captain when I see him again. The bloody man's got me defending his captainship now._ Barbossa chuckled at her again, an occurrence Elizabeth decided she did not altogether appreciate.

"Seems _Captain_ Jack has made quite an impression on ye, lass."

_That's bloody it_. Elizabeth grunted and stood, ignoring the protests of her abused back, and looked down on Barbossa.

"You keep on like this with me and you'll lose what all men treasure most." With that, Elizabeth Swann marched back up the stairs and into Tia Dalma's hut. Barbossa stayed on the dock, contemplating Miss Swann's more-profound-than-usual misery. It told him one thing for sure.

_Young Turner's not the apple of her eye anymore_.

Elizabeth stomped into Tia Dalma's hut, her boots making their signature thud, and threw herself into one of the many wooden chairs that surrounded the coarse table. Crossing her arms, Elizabeth was fully aware that she was acting like a child, but she didn't feel the need to stop herself. Here, she wasn't surrounded by high-ranking navy officers and aristocratic ladies who stuck their noses where they shouldn't. Here, she was just another pirate, and she felt she'd proved her worth enough to throw a small tantrum.

_What in God's name does he know?_ she thought to herself, recalling Barbossa's last sentence. _What do any of them know about Jack and I? We're not lovers; we're barely friends. It's just a stupid force of habit, saying 'captain', not some sign of his influence over me. Like that bloody pirate would have any influence over me._ With an angry sigh, Elizabeth looked to her left and was suddenly eye-to-eye with Tia Dalma. Startled, she jumped backward, falling off her chair with a not-so-graceful _thwump_. Tia Dalma moved to stand over Elizabeth, trying to suppress a fit of laughter.

She was failing miserably.

Elizabeth glared at the sorceress and got up, brushing herself off and righting the chair.

"Many apologies," Tia Dalma said, beaming her signature grin. Elizabeth kept glaring, her hand moving to rub her lower back. Tia Dalma's eyes shifted to Elizabeth's hand for a moment before holding out a mug with steaming liquid inside. Scrutinizing it, Elizabeth hesitated before taking the cup.

"What is it?" Tia Dalma set the mug's tray on the table before seating herself.

"'Tis a brew to 'elp ease your aches, de ones in your body and de ones in your 'eart." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Tia Dalma sighed. "Like I told you last night, it id obvious your 'eart aches. What you did to Jack Sparrow wud a hard ting to do. Some might even say 'twas cruel." The sorceress leaned forward. "Dat, coupled wid what you did to William Turner, would be enough for many to lose sight of de journey ahead. Dis," she said, motioning to the mug, "will 'elp."

Elizabeth only hesitated a moment longer before sipping the contents of the cup. It was a good temperature, the liquid warming a path down her throat and into her stomach. As she drank, she felt the knots in her spine and neck slowly unwind before disappearing completely. The odd sensation in her chest, the one she'd had ever since leaving Jack on the _Pearl_, also became less noticeable. Tia Dalma smiled and gave a slight nod, taking the tray and mug and going to a different part of the hut.

The _Pearl_'s crew slowly began to wake and move about, readying their things for the journey ahead. When Will woke, he glanced over to the table and saw Elizabeth sitting there, staring, lost in her own thoughts.

_Thoughts of Jack_, he considered bitterly before finally rising. Tia Dalma appeared sometime later, instructing everyone where the food was, what to pack, how much to take, and doling out other tasks before leaving to get their new boat. As they worked, Elizabeth found herself brushing elbows with her fiancée, or perhaps it was ex-fiancée now. After a time, she couldn't bear the silence between them any longer.

"Will," she said as he wrapped up food in some waterproof cloth the sorceress had left them. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean it." Will said nothing, continuing on with his task as though she hadn't spoken. With a sad sigh, she touched his arm, turning him to look at her. "William Turner." Will turned but locked his eyes on something past Elizabeth, his eyes refusing to lock with hers. Elizabeth frowned.

"Will Turner, look at me." He didn't move. Now she was getting angry. "I said look at me." Again, nothing. Finally, Elizabeth simply shoved him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "Damn it, stop being a noble arse and bloody _look at me_!" Will's eyes finally shifted down and Elizabeth immediately regretted her harsh words. The look in his eyes told him he felt angry, unhappy, sad, betrayed. The range of emotions was incredible. Like a fool, Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes and she shook her head, willing them to stop. When she looked at Will again, the anger had left his eyes and he simply looked…

_Destroyed._ Elizabeth took a breath and touched Will's arm, her eyes following the movement.

"I meant it," she said, her voice betraying every emotion. She looked up at him. "I am sorry, Will. I don't know what else to say except that it was a mistake and there were… ulterior reasons for my doing what I did. That's no excuse but… it's kind of an explanation." Will stared into Elizabeth's eyes for a long while, apparently searching for something, and she let him look, not closing off any thought or feeling. After a time, he sighed.

"Elizabeth Swann, I turned pirate for you and you did the same for me." He took her hand off his arm and held it. "A stupid kiss from some damned pirate captain won't change that." Slowly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before offering his intended a weak smile.

Somehow, through some twist of fate or unspoken bond they shared, Elizabeth knew that Will had forgiven her and that he wouldn't question why she done it. They would be fine.

_But how long?_ she wondered. _Will this last through finding Jack?_ Without another word, Elizabeth and Will continued their labors while everyone else went on with their respective tasks. Tia Dalma returned sometime later, proclaiming they were all now in possession of a rough but durable two-masted schooner named _Stilte_, or Silence. The small ship had been damaged in a storm years earlier and was abandoned on the coast, but the damage had since been repaired. It would do well enough to convey them all to the nearest port, until the lot of them could sign a bigger crew and commandeer something larger.

Soon after Tia Dalma's return, the group's provisions were loaded into the longboat and they were ready to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes to the sorceress, thanking her for her hospitality and her help. When Tia Dalma came to Elizabeth, she laid a knowing hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what I told you about de Turner boy," she said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded before stepping into the boat and taking up a spot in the bow. She watched as Tia Dalma and her hut grew smaller and, soon enough, they were around a bend, and the village-on-the-water was no longer visible.

It was then Elizabeth turned forward and watched as they progressed down the river, ever so slowly nearing the spot where the _Stilte_ had run aground.

_We're coming, Jack._

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter done. Reviews are appreciated, though I shan't force you into it. Still, it's incentive for me to write. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just to quell any questions, the _Stilte_ is not a real ship, though it's based on the two-masted schooner first invented by the Dutch in the 16th century. I just thought it a fitting name for an abandoned Dutch schooner. Plus, it all rolls off the tongue so well. XD

**Update**: The beginning to this chapter is the same, but the ending is much different. For those of you who've already been through chapter three, start around the middle and read from there. I've changed quite a bit.

ONWARD!

* * *

It'd taken about half the day to get downriver to the coast, but Jack's rescue team finally made it. The _Stilte_ had been just a ways down the coastline, just far enough to be out of sight at the mouth of the river. Gibbs and Cotton had pulled the boat up on the bank far enough to ensure it wouldn't be pulled out to sea during high tide, and then the lot of them had started their short trek across the beach to the _Stilte_.

They'd all given the vessel a once-over, just to be sure they got no surprises once they were at sea, and Elizabeth had to admit she was impressed with the condition of the schooner. She had thought it would be in disrepair, seeing as it had been abandoned, and she had been ready for a week's worth of sanding, painting, and general ship maintenance. She, Will, and Barbossa had discussed things in the longboat and decided that they would sell the _Stilte_ when they made port (wherever that was going to be) and buy more provisions for the ship they planned to commandeer.

Standing at the helm, though, Elizabeth could see it wouldn't need much work done. Either the weather had been kind to the _Stilte_ or the villagers had paid the ship a visit the previous night.

_Somehow, I believe it was the latter_. Looking down the length of the schooner, Elizabeth saw Will heading towards her.

"This ship is actually in good shape," he mentioned. "Not much work will have to be done to it." Elizabeth laid her hand on the helm and smiled.

"Her, and I'd noticed."

"Barbossa's nonchalantly claimed the captain's quarters for himself," Will mentioned, a look of annoyance on his face. "I already told the rest of them to stay away from the other cabin. That's yours." Elizabeth couldn't help but turn, an amused smile on her face.

"Shutting me away, eh?" Will smiled a little.

"Protecting you." Elizabeth laughed.

"It's Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Ragetti, and Pintel. They wouldn't do anything to me simply because they know they would lose certain… body parts." Will couldn't help but chuckle at that. This wasn't the little lady he'd known all those years ago; Elizabeth was steadily getting more and more feral, more like a…

_Like a pirate_.

Honestly, he didn't know if he liked it just yet, but it did amuse him. For now, he'd settle with amusement.

"Still." Elizabeth smiled, though it was a little forced. She wasn't sure she altogether prized Wills' 'protecting' her. She'd done fine on her own on the _Pearl_, hadn't she? She'd sailed with pirates and worse; she'd fought and killed other men. Did he think she couldn't handle herself in an adverse situation?

_But I can't say anything against it_, Elizabeth thought sadly. _Not after what I did_. With another forced smile, she excused herself and went below decks to inspect her new habitat for the next few weeks. It was a small and cozy cabin and Elizabeth immediately liked it. Something about the arrangement of the things inside made it feel warm, almost like home. She laid down in the hammock that hung in the corner and placed her hands behind her head, smiling.

_I could definitely get used to something like this_, she thought. _Maybe I should've been a pirate, or at least a sailor._ For a while Elizabeth stayed like that, knowing there wasn't much for her to do just yet. They had to wait until high tide before the _Stilte_ could be put out to sea, and high tide was still a day away. One they got in the water, though, she knew she'd be exhausted until they made port. Oddly, though, she didn't mind. For one accustomed to the life of a lady, Elizabeth switched easily into the life of a sailor. In fact, she preferred it.

More freedom. None of this watching what you say or gossiping just right. Out here, you can do as you bloody well please, and no one says much against it.

Yes, she could definitely get used to this.

Up on deck, Barbossa stood at the helm of the _Stilte_, gazing down the Dutch schooner's deck and out to see. Thankfully, she hadn't run aground too badly, so it wouldn't be too difficult to get her out to sea again. Still, it would take effort.

_Only a seven man crew_, he thought. _At least this thing's small._ His eyes wandered across the light colored wood of his new ship until he saw William Turner, staring at him from down by the main mast. Barbossa narrowed his eyes and returned Turner's gaze with equal ferocity. The boy had been acting like this since their conversation in the longboat, when Miss Swann had determined it was in their best interest for Barbossa to captain the _Stilte_. She and Will had no experience, and everyone else had no desire. Plus, Barbossa had captained the _Black Pearl_ for 11 years. Elizabeth Swann had determined he, Barbossa, was the best candidate, but Will hadn't though so.

It was amazing, though, what the man would do when Miss Swann looked at him just right. A 10 second glance from her had been enough to coax William Turner into agreement. However, just because Mr. Turner had agreed didn't mean he liked it.

_He'll soon learn who is in charge of this ship_, Barbossa thought, smiling to himself. _He'll learn just like any other cocky new sailor._

Will stood down by the main mast of the _Stilte_, watching Barbossa watch him. He had a deep dislike for Barbossa; perhaps the fact that Barbossa had been ready to slit his throat not so long ago increased Will's dislike of him. Either way, he wasn't comfortable with Barbossa being captain. He'd protested when Elizabeth agreed with the scarred pirate, saying that they would be betrayed if they trusted him with captaining the _Stilte_, but Will couldn't change the fact that Barbossa was experienced. Elizabeth had been training all her life to be a lady and he… he was a blacksmith, not a sailor.

_Just as Norrington said_, Will thought contemptuously, turning his gaze from Barbossa out to the beach and the sea. By this time tomorrow, the _Stilte _would be at sea, and they would be sailing for Tortuga. In Tortuga they would change ships and sign a few new hands before setting putting the Caribbean to their rudder and heading for the Atlantic.

From there, who knew? Only Elizabeth and Barbossa would have any idea of where they were headed. Everyone else would be completely in the dark, and that didn't set well with Will. He liked to know what was going on; that way, he could be sure if something went wrong.

And something's bound to go wrong. Something always goes wrong with Jack, even if it's just by mentioning his name. Will's hand went to the cheek that the wench in Tortuga had slapped and he rubbed it, frowning as he remembered. _Damn pirate. Getting me slapped for what he does or doesn't do. _Will resolved to have a talk with Jack Sparrow once they found him.

The next day, a few hours after noon, the tide came in and, with the help of her crew, the _Stilte_ was launched into the Caribbean. Barbossa told the crew it would take approximately six days to reach Tortuga, and that was considering they didn't run into any storms or the Royal Navy. There was also the East India Trading Company to consider. As it stood, everyone on the _Stilte_ had somehow offended one of the two major Caribbean powers, if not both, and Cutler Beckett had a personal vendetta out for Will and Elizabeth.

It wouldn't do to get caught.

Most of the time, Elizabeth and Barbossa stayed on the quarterdeck, the lady with Jack's compass in hand and Barbossa with his experienced hands firmly on the helm. They were a sight to behold, albeit a sight Will didn't like. Elizabeth looked for all the world like she belonged at the helm of the _Stilte_, captaining the ship into a grand adventure that would make her name famous.

Will soon noticed that his dear Elizabeth was becoming less the lady he'd known for years and more like a true pirate lass, whose only love was the sea and a hull full of swag. The more he thought on it, and the more he looked at Elizabeth with her feet planted firmly on the quarterdeck, the more Will Turner realized things would not be the same once everything was said and done.

Not this time.

The _Stilte_'s six days at sea were uneventful and Elizabeth had to admit, she was glad to see the lights and hear the sounds of Tortuga again. She smiled as she stepped off the gangplank, knowing where she was going first: the Faithful Bride. Turning to look behind her, Elizabeth saw Will moseying off the _Stilte_, his pace not at all fast enough for her taste.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "We're going to the Bride, see what we can hear about Beckett and what ships are in port." Just as she got ready to dodge off, Elizabeth felt another hand clasp around her wrist. When she turned, Barbossa was standing there, not looking at all pleased.

"What?"

"In case ye didn't notice, Miss Swann, ye did appoint me captain, which means ye'll do what I say when I say it. No questions, no protests." Elizabeth frowned at Barbossa, dubious.

"You mean to tell me what to do?"

"I do so long as I'm captain."

"As it stands, Barbossa, you're not captain anymore. We agreed to you captaining the _Stilte_, which we are leaving behind. Now, Mr. Turner and I will be in town at the Faithful Bride. Take Gibbs or Cotton with you and get more supplies."

"And ye think I'm going to take orders from ye, missy?"

"I think you will if it somehow means salvation to you." Barbossa cocked his head and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. Just how much had she figured out on the way here? Did she know why he'd agreed to save Jack Sparrow? The man took a breath and let it out in a huff.

"And just what're ye goin' to do at the Faithful Bride, Miss Swann?"

"I'm going to find us another ship." Barbossa raised a disbelieving eyebrow, silently saying he wasn't confident in her ship-finding skills, but Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, bestowing on the captain her most terrible glare. Finally, Barbossa relented.

"Fine." With that, he stalked off, grabbing Gibbs by the collar and dragging him along. Elizabeth just grinned after them before heading into Tortuga, Will next to her.

"Once we get this new ship," he said to her in a low voice, "you have a lot of things to explain to me." Elizabeth frowned.

"Like what?"

"Like how you've suddenly got Barbossa on a leash."

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Betterness on this version of chapter three! I now have an actual _reason_ for Barbossa helping them and not mutinying on Will or Elizabeth.

He definitely won't be in charge on the next ship, but I finally know why he'll bother sticking around. :D

So yeah… reviews would be nice. It's always good to hear about what I've screwed up on and what I've done right.

Much lurve to you people! Jack dolls for the Jack lovers, Will dolls for the Will lovers, and… cookies for those who don't care. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yeah… TOTAL writer's block as of late. Don't really feel like screwing around with journey prep anymore, so I'm going to jump.

No, I won't explain what Liz knows about Barbossa. XD I'm going to make you all bloody suffer.

Try and enjoy this one, dearies, even if it _is_ shorter than normal.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the quarterdeck of the _Subjugator_, the ship she and her crew had commandeered in Tortuga. As it happened, the _Subjugator_ was rumored to be the pride and joy of _Lord_ Cutler Beckett, an attribute that had made stealing it all the more appealing.

The captain of the _Subjugator_ had been in the Faithful Bride, just like Elizabeth had said, and had been asking for information about Jack Sparrow, William Turner, and Elizabeth herself. Once Elizabeth had procured the name of Beckett's flagship, she decided it was time to leave the Bride. Carefully and quietly, she and Will had snuck out of the tavern and were making their way back to the docks.

The pair of them had returned to find the docks by the _Stilte_ laden with provisions as well as nearly twenty new crewmembers, many of them well-seasoned sailors. With only a few words, they'd disposed of the men guarding the _Subjugator_ as well as the few sailors left on board. Quietly, they'd loaded up their new ship and they had set sail, no one the wiser about their departure.

Now they were gliding along the Caribbean, somewhere off the coast of Hispaniola, an amiably strong wind filling their sails and carrying them eastward. Elizabeth had let the old crew decide whom to captain the ship and, apparently, they could think of no one better to lead them than Elizabeth herself. Even Gibbs supported the idea, something that had shocked Elizabeth Swann outright.

And so she had become the new captain of the _Subjugator_.

After only three days, a few of the crewmates began to call their captain Elizabeth the Wayward, a testament to her strong will and obvious rebellion against what was expected of a proper English lady.

The title amused Elizabeth to no end, though it seemed to set Will on edge.

_Then again, everything I've done lately sets him on edge._

Barbossa had taken up the position of first mate, an action that made everyone from the original crew uneasy. Elizabeth, however, put her mind to rest; she knew things about Barbossa, things that would keep him in line until they'd safely recovered Jack and returned to Tortuga.

Will had pestered her for a day straight, wanting to know what it was she knew about the former captain of the _Black Pearl_, but Elizabeth kept that information to herself, telling Will he would see in good time. She didn't know why, but Elizabeth felt what she knew about Barbossa should only be known by her, at least for a time. She was uneasy telling anyone else, though she didn't have a reason to be.

And so, they sailed towards the Atlantic, Jack's compass pointing ever towards the east.

About five days into their journey, Elizabeth was resting in her cabin when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she said wearily, not bothering to move. She was soon beginning to learn that being a captain took a lot out of a person.

"Captain." Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Will standing just inside her cabin, looking a bit distraught. She couldn't help but sigh as she closed her eyes again.

"First it was 'my lady', then it was 'Miss Swann', and now it's 'Captain'. Am I never to be just 'Elizabeth' with you?" She smiled at him to make sure he knew she was joking, but Will didn't smile back. At this, Elizabeth frowned and sat up.

_Something's wrong_. "What's happened?" Will said nothing. Then an alarming thought occurred. "Is there something wrong with my ship?" Her voice was almost frantic as she asked this.

"No, no," Will replied. "No, not the ship. I just… we reconciled back at Tia Dalma's, Elizabeth, and I rather thought things might go back to normal, but I see now that was foolish of me. Things can't go back to normal because you don't love me anymore, do you?" Elizabeth gaped.

_When did he get to be so damn perceptive_? she wondered, a bit of fear creeping into her heard. With a breath, she strode to Will, her mind warring with her heart.

"No, Will, I do love you. I truly do. Nothing is going to change that." _Something's already changed that._ "What I shared with Jack was… nothing. It held nothing that your kiss holds." _It was something; less timid and more passionate._ "I do love you, William Turner. I swear it." _That won't last long._ Elizabeth frowned a little, commanding herself to stop the double conversation. Will sighed a little.

"When Jack comes back…"

"Nothing will change." _Everything will change_. "I promise." _You're a bloody liar._ With those words, both said and unsaid, Elizabeth took Will's hand and kissed it lightly, trying to reassure him. Thought he didn't smile, Will slipped an arm around his beloved's waist and pulled her to him, his mouth quickly covering hers.

This kiss wasn't like the others she'd shared with Will. Those had all been hesitant, as though he wasn't sure kissing her was the right thing to do. Now, though… he was claiming her with his mouth, his possessiveness obvious, convincing himself that she was his.

_You know this will all stop once Jack's back_, Elizabeth's inner voice taunted. _You liked kissing him and it's obvious you'd like to do more than just kissing._

**Stop it**, she commanded herself. **You wanted this. You chose this after you went back to Port Royal.**

But you're not in Port Royal anymore. You're not the lady who's happy as a clam to be with a blacksmith. You're a bloody pirate who wants to be with someone just like her, someone who isn't hesitant most of the time.

**Stop it.**

You want someone who'll give you freedom but at the same time take action, claim you as his own, and show you you're his with his kiss.

**I said stop it!**

_Someone like Jack Sparrow._ With those final words utter in her head, Elizabeth broke away from Will and squeezed her eyes shut, striding to a table covered in maps. She didn't notice Will when he sighed yet again, muttering, "I see" before he strode out of her cabin. She didn't notice her face was hot with rage while also wet with tears.

What she did notice was the voice of doubt in her head, tormenting her, asking if she could captain the _Subjugator_ when she couldn't even take control of her own life.

_I have control_, she thought determinedly, trying to burn out all doubt. _I am in control of myself, of this ship, of the crew. I am Elizabeth the Wayward and I am in control._

* * *

**A/N: **All right. I tried. Not one of my best, but I wanted to put something up here today like I'd promised.

Read, review, and try not to kill me for the sucky-ness.


End file.
